


it's rude to stare

by magisterequitum



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Future Fic, newlywed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's happy. They're happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's rude to stare

Lizzie wakes with her eyes gritty from where she'd not taken all her makeup off last night and her tongue fuzzy. She's facing the windows, the sun streaming in. The light and the heat are what woke her up. Cracking her shoulders and neck, she rolls over. 

"How long have you been awake?" 

Darcy shrugs slightly. He's on his side, head still on his pillow, his chest wonderfully bare. She's naked too; their clothes are strewn about the room, her shirt missing a few buttons where he'd taken it off her after dinner out. "Not long." His voice is wonderfully hoarse too, deeper than normal. 

Her toes curl under the covers and she moves closer to him. She bites her lip, unable to keep the smile from her face. "Hi, Mr. Darcy." 

He smiles too, and she loves that he's more open now, that he smiles for her and does many other things for her, but the smiles she collects and stores in her memory for herself. "Good morning, Mrs. Darcy." 

A bright laugh falls out of her mouth because it's so cheesy and ridiculous. But she likes it. Likes it so much that she leans forward and kisses the smile on his face. "We're ridiculous," she tells him after a long moment. 

Darcy's fingers skate over the bare flesh of her hip, trailing further inward where she wants him. "We are not." 

It's ridiculous and cheesy but they have nowhere they need to be, and so she sinks into him and his fingers that are coaxing her into awareness. The ring on her finger catches the sunlight. 

She's happy. They're happy.


End file.
